


Buns and Roses

by Xekstrin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Butt Plugs, Casual Sex, F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xekstrin/pseuds/Xekstrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velvet and Ruby are out on a long-term assignment together, so they form some short-term arrangements to help pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buns and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for a patron, who asked for Ruby/Velvet with buttplay and toys. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are always appreciated!

In Menagerie, you take relief where you can find it.

Air conditioning isn’t as common there as it is in the kingdoms. The architecture simply doesn’t support it; isolated for so long, they built every house to allow the greatest possible breeze, open doors and hallways and most houses still built of clay or cement. There are storm shutters instead of glass windows, plenty of mesh screen doors, and thick iron bars welded over every entrance.

In the bigger cities, you might find small window units meant to cool just a single bedroom. Most government buildings had central air, and so did nicer restaurants...

But the bar where Ruby sat with a virgin drink in her hand was not especially nice. It was a border town with a population just under five hundred, mostly faunus. It was not a bad or ugly bar by any means, but the slow-swinging fan circling overhead did little to stir the muggy, humid air, and they didn’t have the budget for much else.

“Why would you go to a bar just to waste money on fruit juice,” Velvet lamented, her upper body sprawled over the wooden counter. The seats were just high enough that the tips of her toes brushed the floor, but Ruby’s swung freely.

“Because alcohol is gross, and everyone knows it.” Ruby grimaced at the thought, stirring a plastic umbrella through her drink. "But everyone pretends it isn’t gross because everyone _else_ insists it isn’t gross, and nobody wants to feel like an outlier. But I’m not gonna play along. Beer tastes like cat pee and l’d rather swallow a spoonful of cinnamon than a shot of liquor.” Ruby speared a chunk of pineapple with the tip, popping it into her mouth with a shrug. “Anyway, it’s hot outside.”

“A nice cold beer is just what you need, then.”

Ruby snorted, twirling her seat once before stopping herself short with both palms on the bar counter. “Beer makes me warm!”

“Exactly-- so you sweat more.” That statement would have more weight if Velvet were drinking a beer herself. Instead, a whiskey decanter was resting next to her glass, right within reach. Velvet frequented the bar often enough that the bartender knew which type she liked, knew to leave the whole bottle there until she tapped out.

Since Velvet had a tolerance level comparable to a sixty-year old pirate on the high seas, it took a lot more than a few shots to even get her buzzed. She was only about two glasses in, and just beginning to feel warm.

Coming here was a part of a daily ritual. There was patrolling, setting the traps, checking the nest sites to make sure nothing new had settled in. Grimm population control in Menagerie was about maintenance more than active hunting, and it was long, hot, dangerous, draining work.

“Honestly,” Velvet murmured, serving herself another shot. It poured warm and glittering under the bar lights, like honey or burning amber. “How long have you been here and you don’t know how to handle the heat like a local?”

Spurred to mischief, Ruby’s smile turned razor sharp, canines bared. “Well if you really need it, I know how we can work up a sweat together.”

“Ruby!”

Velvet sat up straight, her ears standing up straight like twin exclamation points. Turning her head aside, she refused to look Ruby in the eye. The back of her neck turned red, the scarlet color creeping up her pale skin until it reached the tip of her unfurred ears. “I’ll never get used to hearing filth come from that sweet voice of yours.”

Grinning, Ruby took another sip of her daiquiri. “Huh? I meant a little weapons training, of course.” When Velvet could dare meet her gaze again, Ruby’s innocent stare had safely dropped back into place, silver eyes wide with curiosity. “Why, what were you thinking of?”

She glanced around; the bartender was busy on the other side, and nobody in their right mind wanted to hassle a pair of huntresses. So she traced a finger over the back of Ruby’s palm. Ruby turned her hand so that they could link their fingers together, give a comforting squeeze. “...You know what I was thinking.”

Ruby perked up at the idea.

“Tell you what--” Ruby sipped from her daiquiri, deep in thought. “I’m gonna take my time with this, and order another. You go home and get ready.”

 _Get ready?_ Velvet’s throat bobbed, excitement already coiling up inside her. “Really? You want to?”

Ruby smiled. The scar that curled up her lip always gave her a rather catlike expression, adding to the intimidation factor of an adult huntress in her prime. Right then, though, it just looked smug, and unbearably cute. “Sure.”

Clad in blood-red leather and tattered canvas, she’d long taken to the habit of weaving Nevermore feathers into the collar to give herself the impression of a maned beast, prickly and dangerous. She shook her head, and the quills rattled as she clarified. “I mean, I’m not trying to imply anything specific. Just get ready for whatever you want tonight and I’ll make it happen.”

The scars on her face were more than trophies; they were a hard-won lesson, tamping down Ruby’s habit of rushing in. Slow patience evolved, made her fully embrace an identity as a huntress who preferred working solo. It also had the nice side effect of making her a more confident, tender domme as well.

Velvet leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ruby’s cheek, so firm that she almost pushed her off the bar stool. Squirming and tucking her jaw in, Ruby twisted away and giggled before Velvet kissed her forehead and left the bar.

Ruby took her time with her drink, working the occasional strawberry seed between her incisors as she watched the news. After her second virgin daiquiri she paid their tab and left, pulling her hood up over her head out of habit more than need.

Their apartment was just a block away. Looking up at the second floor window, she saw a light on and smiled. It was a tiny place, just two rooms assigned to them during their probation period. The huntress license meant they weren’t illegally hunting Grimm, but they still needed time before they were considered pros.

Everyone got a different assignment; Ruby signed up for the hardest, most challenging, most difficult terrain. So did Velvet. When they came across each other out here in the desert, sticking together felt very natural.

And well, they were lonely. It was a real simple fact, being away from your team made you ache in your chest fiercely. Nobody else but a huntress understood their lives, anyway, and while they weren’t in love and it wasn’t exactly a fling, they enjoyed each other’s company.

In Menagerie, you take relief where you can find it.

Entering the main room, Ruby called out for Velvet, receiving a quiet “I’m over here” in response from the bedroom. Taking off her boots, Ruby was not surprised in the slightest to find Velvet stretched out on top of the bed.

Ruby leaned against the doorway, warm and pleased. She wasn’t tipsy-- not a drop of alcohol passed her lips-- but seeing Velvet naked and warm and inviting made her buzz from head to toe anyway.

“Hey.” Velvet sat up, legs tucked up under her. One hand twitched up nervously, stroking along the length of one long ear. “I hope this is okay.”

“No toys?” Ruby stepped in, making a show of bending slightly to peek around the bed, under the desk. “Nooooo.... restraints? I’m surprised.” She turned that catlike grin to Velvet, waiting for her to take the bait.

“You,” Velvet’s hand moved to her hair next, cropped and buzzed pixie-short. “You said we could do whatever I wanted.”

“Hehehe! I did, didn’t I? Giggling, Ruby stepped closer to the bed and took Velvet’s face between her palms, squishing her cheeks together. “Velvet, you’re soooo cute! How can I make you happy?”

Velvet kissed her, the trace hints of strawberries and whiskey flooding her mouth. “You’re cute too,” she said, mumbling against Ruby’s lips before kissing her again. “I just want to have sex with you tonight. Can’t handle a big drawn out play session.”

“I can do that.” Getting onto the bed with her, Ruby braced her knees on either side of Velvet’s lap, kissing her forehead and then her cheeks. Her skin was warm, the fresh buzz of her short hair damp from a shower.

That was another good thing about Velvet-- there was so much baggage associated with Ruby’s name these days, the Nevermore quills rattling as a forever token of her first big kill, of her mentor who trained her ruthlessly outside the kingdoms. The way she always, privately, thought a huntress should be trained. With no mercy and no rules, no grading system, and unreasonably high expectations.

It had worked, but at the cost of what remained of her childhood. Velvet, and others who survived the fall of Beacon, were one of the few remaining people that called Ruby _cute_ and seriously meant it.

“Still taste like booze.” Ruby took Velvet’s hand and placed it on the fasten of her cloak, right on the hollow of her throat. The red and black pooled down onto the floor as the rest of her armor came off, silver buckles shining like stars against the crimson.

“Sorry,” Velvet said.

“Nah.” Ruby kissed her again. “It’s pretty nice on your lips.” To demonstrate, she licked them, winking when Velvet laughed again.

When Ruby’s hands fell to undo her belt buckle Velvet stopped her. Velvet’s palm was calloused, but still gentle over hers as her blush spread down her bare chest.

“There is,” said Velvet, “Actually one toy I wanted to use.”

Ruby just grinned. “Want me to go get it?”

Velvet shook her head. “No,” she said, scooting further up the bed. Reaching down beside the mattress, her upper back muscles shifted under tanned skin as she searched around. “I want you to watch.”

When she straightened back up with the small toy in hand, Ruby was paying rapt attention, sitting on her heels with both hands resting on her lap.

The image of an obedient little girl made Velvet laugh, despite herself, and Ruby relaxed a bit just to blush. “Just watch?” she murmured, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck.

Velvet threw her a flirty smile. “For now.”

Curious, Ruby leaned forward to try and see what Velvet had in mind, only to have Velvet’s hand on her chest gently guide her back again. Settling down, Ruby forced herself to go still, keeping quiet as Velvet laid back comfortably against the headboard.

Her knees parted. The crack of a bottle cap flipping open, and the sight of Velvet’s fingers shiny with lube, made sitting still almost impossible. The noise was a goad to her, like blood in the air, and Ruby’s heart started beating faster as she watched Velvet’s fingers slide down her own sex.

Ruby’s grip tightened on the last remaining buckles of her pants, the urge to strip and pounce almost unbearable.

Stay still, little wolf, said the voice in her head that sounded half like herself and half like her mentor, and so the growl died in her chest as Velvet worked herself with two hands. One pumped into herself, the other roughly rubbing her clit. Relaxing into the simple, selfish pleasure, Velvet brought herself to climax faster than Ruby could have.

“Ah.” Velvet sighed in relief, slumping down to breathe, relax.

“Quiet girl,” Ruby said under her breath, making Velvet blush and smile again. Ruby’s head quirked to the side, a cautious, thin smile matching the darkening of her eyes, from silver to gunmetal.

The faunus shook her head again, laughing softly. It had been a quiet, quick thing. Only when Ruby or someone else took the reins did Velvet ever rise higher than a whimper. It felt like an appetizer to the main meal, and Ruby was beginning to itch. “My turn?” she asked, keeping her expression neutral again when Velvet didn’t invite her closer.

Instead Velvet dipped lower, arching her hips up just enough to gently work her fingers inside her own asshole.

Ruby’s fingers began to drum impatiently on her lap, but otherwise she didn’t move, watching Velvet work herself up again, finally bringing the toy into play. It filled her slowly, no rush as Velvet locked eyes with Ruby, obviously getting close again just from the pressure of hungry silver eyes.

“Hey, the design,” she said. Ruby could stay quiet or she could stay motionless; she couldn’t do both. “It’s not weird for you, is it...?”

Velvet didn’t respond at first-- understandably, she was a little preoccupied. But when she slid the toy all the way inside, she hummed in pleasure, eyes closed. “Mmm. No.”

The squat, flared base was decorated with a puffy hare’s tail. It wasn’t the design Ruby had ordered; there’d been a mixup, but when Velvet saw it she insisted it was a waste of money and postage just to get it exchanged.

“Don’t wanna be racist.”

Velvet’s chest hitched in a laugh, and she finally opened her eyes to fix Ruby with a stare, eyes mellow and warm like melted chocolate. “Just don’t tug on my ears or we’re going to have a problem.” She darted one leg out, kicking Ruby sharply on the chest so that she winced and whined, pulling away and rubbing the spot. “I _will_ kick you.”

“Ooof.” Ruby rubbed her chest some more, as though the armor and her latent aura hadn’t absorbed the brunt of the strike. The two of them had played much rougher than that without leaving a lasting mark. “Trust me, I won’t.” When Velvet didn’t protest, she leaned forward to crouch between Velvet’s legs, holding one up by the crook of her knee. “I’ve seen what kinda damage you can do with your legs.”

“Ohhh?” Velvet said, squeaking when Ruby tugged her closer.

Restless and hungry, Ruby didn’t bother trying to undress herself any more, letting Velvet deal with the half-done leather and silver buckles pressed to her skin as Ruby started kissing and sucking her way down Velvet’s sternum.

She bit, just hard enough to get blood rising to the surface and color Velvet’s skin with a dozen love marks. They’d fade by the morning, but for now they stayed like the occasional rose petal that fluttered down, erupting from Ruby’s skin in excitement.

Returning to Velvet’s mouth, Ruby kissed her deeply, moaning in need and from the clinging, cloying taste of whiskey that still hovered in Velvet’s mouth. That was still the only way she’d accept drinking any kind of alcohol.

Carefully, Ruby pressed one thigh up against the toy, teasing with more pressure. “How does this feel?” she said, glad for the dexterity fingerless gloves gave her as she stroked Velvet’s clit with the flat of two fingers.

Velvet was sopping wet, already warm and wanting. She shivered head to toe. “Good.”

Ruby chuckled again, kissing her and delving in with two fingers, stroking inside Velvet until she was gasping and whining with need. Her wetness pooled into Ruby’s palm, gratifying and encouraging her to push Velvet further.

“Come on,” Velvet ground out between clenched teeth, back arching up futilely as Ruby put more of her weight on top of the faunus, pinning her down. “Come _on_. Make me come.”

“In a moment,” Ruby said, kissing a bead of sweat from Velvet’s brow. “And people say I go too fast.”

Velvet squirmed harder against her, bucking and trying to get pressure where she needed it as Ruby fucked her manually, purposefully avoiding her clit. She built her up slowly, at her own pace, until it looked like Velvet might rub herself raw against the coarse metal and leather. She clutched onto the harness around Ruby’s shoulders, panting and gasping.

“Say the magic word,” Ruby sang into her unfurred ear, biting the shell.

“ _Please_ ,” she said, sounding on the edge of a sob, so Ruby took pity on her and let her come.

Snuggled up close to the faunus, Ruby locked their legs together and lay on her side, half-spooning her. Velvet fought to catch her breath, overstimulated and exhausted.

“You good?” Ruby nuzzled her face against Velvet’s short, soft hair.

The faunus nodded, turning just enough to kiss her. “Mmm. Yeah. You?”

“You don’t need to worry about me.”

Lips twisting, Velvet butted their heads together, just firmly enough to get Ruby frowning. “We’re not on a mission, Ruby. You can put yourself first every now and then, you know.”

Ruby just stretched, working the kinks out of her wrist. “Well, maybe I’m naturally inclined to coddle. Has that occurred to you?”

“Yes.” Velvet wriggled free so she could reach over their small shoebox of toys again and pulling out one meant to be shared. “That’s why you’re the best top. But you said we could do whatever I wanted today.”

“I did, didn’t I,” Ruby said again, propping herself up on her elbows. “Is that for me?”

Velvet responded by tugging down Ruby’s pants just past her thighs, pulling her boy-shorts down with it. Ruby’s hands always sought something to do, but she had a feeling Velvet would scold her if she tried anything. So she pillowed them behind her head, fingers laced together and a lazy smile on her lips as Velvet bent between her legs, held her open, and licked.

Watching Velvet come twice in a row had left her aching to be touched; Ruby hissed softly, mumbling and shifting her trapped legs, caught by fabric and leather. Velvet’s tongue stroked her firmly, well-practiced and unhurried.

“Velv...” Ruby said, earning Velvet’s nails on her thighs, sharp as a bite.

“Don’t come just yet,” Velvet said, sitting up to lick her lips with a pink tongue, kissing Ruby again. “Want you to come with my dick inside you.”

“I thought I was supposed to be the top.” Ruby didn’t sound too bothered as Velvet angled the shorter end of a toy into herself.

“Shh.” Velvet tore off the rest of Ruby’s pants, opening up her shirt to palm her breasts, high and small. She sank inside Ruby, gently, gauging Ruby’s reaction, ready to pause if anything except pleasure crossed her features. “Just tell me what feels good.”

She couldn’t keep her hands to herself anymore, reaching down to grasp Velvet’s hips. Ruby’s fingers gripped soft flesh, giving and squishy, with corded muscle resting right underneath the swell of womanly fullness. “Everything feels good when I’m with you.”

Carelessly charming, Ruby easily threw out those little one-liners like they didn’t melt Velvet’s heart every time. Velvet’s hips twitched forward, thrusting once and making Ruby’s head roll back, a moan of pleasure escaping her lips. Palms braced on Ruby’s shoulder, Velvet bent down, kissing the sensitive skin of her neck.

One of the most beautiful things about Ruby was that she giggled over the slightest provocation. With her hips flush against Ruby’s, Velvet was rueful yet pleased to hear the other huntress laugh at the sensation. The first time it happened, it battered her pride a little. Silly, maybe, but she’d been nervous.

“What’s so funny?” she asked now, shifting higher so that Ruby had to wrap her legs around Velvet’s waist, ankles locked into the small of her back. The toy stroked in and out, long, deep thrusts meant to build up to gradual release.

Ruby sighed in response. Speech stuttered in between laughs, moans of pleasure broken into pained groans. “It’s just good. So good.”

Velvet’s clit throbbed from coming twice so quickly, the aftershocks still hitting her as the toy’s base pressed against it with every thrust. She knew how it felt to be on the receiving end, and her body ached in sympathy. The ravenous hunger, the ache to be soothed. And the nerves, the fear of being hurt, the lust that superseded all caution.  

There was pleasure to be found here too, in control of the speed, the force. The slippery friction intensified every time Velvet lost control and bucked harder, ass still overwhelmingly full from the other toy.

If she was patient, if she really wanted to wait, she could make Ruby come from penetration alone. It took a great deal of patience; they’d discovered it by accident not too long ago, during a session where Velvet just wanted to keep Ruby on edge for as long as possible. Even the tough little huntress had a breaking point.

But she wasn’t in the mood for games right then. Velvet paused to grasp the length of the shaft, feeling for the indentation of a button. Ruby only had enough time to tilt her head curiously to the side before Velvet found what she was looking for, and the entire toy began to vibrate fiercely.

Ruby choked, hands whipping out to grab the sheets on either side of herself. “Ah-- that’s--” Gasping and mumbling, she peeled off what was left of her clothes and grabbed Velvet, tugging her closer. She kept her pinned with legs locked tight around the faunus’ waist, whining louder with every thrust. “I d-don’t think I can hold out much longer.”

“You don’t need to ask for permission, Ruby,” Velvet said, nuzzling her nose against Ruby’s cheek. _Not today, anyway._

Ruby shouted quietly as she came, louder with each wave of pleasure as Velvet continued to fiercely thrust. Trembling, Ruby got ahold of herself to start wriggling free, damp with sweat and come. “Ahh, enough, enough! No more!” she whined, finally rolling Velvet off of her and rolling over to the far side of the bed, lying face down and groaning.

Velvet lay on her side, breathless and laughing. “Are you okay?” she asked, reaching out to touch the center of Ruby’s back, the scar in the shape of a gear, a semi-circle marking her as her mentor’s property.

(Raven wasn’t exactly Ruby’s aunt, not related to her in any way, but there were ties that bound them together that needed establishing.)

“I don’t like taking so much,” Ruby mumbled into the sheets, wiping her head from cheek to cheek. “Run me ragged or throw me off a cliff or something but I can’t just _take_ like that.”

“Poor puppy.” Velvet relaxed, sighing in relief as she carefully pulled the toy out from inside her, flicking it off. Cuddling up against her, she kept her chest pressed to Ruby’s back, arms wrapped around her shoulders. “You don’t need to worry about a thing anymore.”

“Mm,” Ruby agreed under her breath, and in an instant she was fast asleep. Velvet smiled, tucking her head against the back of Ruby’s neck, and let the ceiling fan spin slowly overhead.


End file.
